


Just a different kind of unlikely Alliance

by GlytheSector



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlytheSector/pseuds/GlytheSector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since they met (longer for Lana) but now Je'qi has a chance to figure out their relationship. In between and around the whole building an Alliance and saving the galaxy things of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Knights of the Fallen Empire, Shadow of Revan and the various class stories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since she's new to the whole dating a Sith thing Je'qi decides to ask the second most normal Sith in the base a few questions. Then finds herself doubting that ranking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Sith warrior spoilers hinted at in this chapter.

It had taken Je'qi long enough to convince herself that her current plan was a good one, now it looked as though it was going to take just as long for her to put it into action. She'd thought the best time to get hold of the Sith would be late evening when the War Room would be emptying for the night cycle. To her surprise though the Zabrak wasn't there, nor was she in the Military Hangar. None of the base's medics had seen her recently to their exasperation and she wasn't in the physical therapy room. Je'qi was left wandering the halls and wondering where someone who didn't seem to understand the concept of down-time could have gotten to before she thought to ask Theron.

There was some one else who seemed to have been busy the day relaxation as a concept had been invented. Je'qi was pretty sure he'd never been quite as bad about it back in the days of Rishi and Yavin though. All her zooming around the galaxy and getting rapidly deployed from one crisis zone to the next, not seeing friends for months on end or cutting off contact for security reasons should have prepared her better for the out of sync feeling the carbonite had left her with. But somehow it hadn't.

“You definitely said the Cantina, right?” Je'qi blinked. “I don't need my ear-cones checked do I?”

Theron hadn't needed to check the security systems to answer and didn't bother looking up his datapad. She suspected he wasn't even reading it from the way he was staring into space. “That's what I said. Headed up not long after the Ephemris data-core analysis meeting wrapped up a couple of hours ago.” He yawned hard enough for something to crack in his jaw and finally looked at her. “Missed you there. Aygo said you were handling an incident in the Hangar?”

“You say incident, I say the closest I’ve ever seen a group of adults get into what was basically a slapfight. Over stock room standards believe it or not.” They'd yet to go a day without someone smart-assing the wrong person or picking a fight that didn't need to be fought. Not that there weren't legitimate issues to be sorted but the number of troops who seemed to skip bringing the problem to their CO straight to cussing and punching was way too high. The officers were even worse. It was better than their force-wielding counterparts though, the only word that could describe some of their clashes was bratty. Brats with lightning, now there was something Je'qi was definitely not getting involved with. There was also a rumour about a scientist in the Labs poisoning a colleague but she wasn't certain if that was even supposed to be a Pub and Imp rivalry thing or a too many slightly amoral scientists in one research division thing. They'd only been set up a week and the Labs already had a reputation for the weird and kind of creepy.

“Aygo needed to be at the meeting to discuss his tactical uplink plans so I said I'd handle it this time."

Theron shook his head. “Glad that's not my job to deal with. Anyway I'll send you a summary of what you missed. Looks like we'll hopefully be hitting a Star Fortress for real within the week, once we've picked a target and got in contact with the resistance there. Meeting to make that call's going to be mid-day tomorrow.”

“Thanks, I'll be there. And maybe think about stopping for the night yourself, yeah?”

“You sound like Lana.” He muttered before coughing at her look. “Which, you know, obvious proof you're right. I'll just finish up here then go do … something else.”

“I suggest sleep.” She said before heading for the elevator. He grumbled something in reply but whatever it was it wasn't coherent. Je'qi stretched as the lift shot towards the surface, it seemed whoever had calibrated the thing hadn't been an Imperial technician. There'd been an old joke back on Balmorra that you knew you were suffering under an Imperial occupation when every public lift went slow enough to make you tie knots in your lekku. The thought of her old friends made her smile as she stepped out into the night air. Despite the hour there was still a buzz of activity in the domes, where folk were trying to coordinate with their respective forces elsewhere in the galaxy.

The cantina was even busier, packed with a real mix of the Alliance forces from all over. All of them seemed eager to drink and too busy with it to be bothered by the high pitched wailing music that immediately started drilling a hole in her head. The place was loud enough she almost walked into Seetoo despite his chattering, she had to dodge around a group of Imperial officers to avoid him. There were some flickers of disgust and scowls in her direction from them but also a few respectful nods. She didn't give a damn about any faces they pulled at her but the nods pleased her. It was a sign of at least a little progress.

She finally spotted Nailani tucked away in a quiet corner with a face Je'qi wasn't entirely pleased to see. She hadn't raised any objections to recruiting the leader of the team Rakton had used to bring down the Bastion when Lana had suggested it. She couldn't argue with her point that his record made it look like he'd be an asset to the Alliance, not without looking like she was holding a grudge. But that didn't mean she was eager to make friends with the Major or anything.

“And with Doctor Oggurobb's adjustments to their life support systems to optimize for the strike team's physiology we should have an additional advantage… Ah Major, I didn't see you there.” The Sith grimaced and put down her glass. “Evidence that I have had quite enough to drink I believe.”

“Yeah I'm surprised to see you here, cantina doesn't really seem like your usual scene. Lana practically had to drag you here for the party.”

“I'll admit it's not the most common occurrence. But the Lieutenant, sorry, Major I mean suggested catching up.”

“Third time this round she's got that wrong.” Pierce rolled his eyes. “Bothers her more than it does me though.”

“I should still apologise when I get it wrong though.” Nailani shook her head as though it would clear it of alcohol. Judging by the number of glasses on the table she'd had plenty.

“So how'd you get from catching up to Star Fortress tacs talk?” Je'qi asked as she leaned against the booth.

“Cause it's more interesting than hearing about being stuck out of the field for too many bloody years, that’s why.” He smirked at her slightly. “Besides, call it professional curiosity. Can't hear about a load of nuts that hard to crack without thinking back on the Bastion. Wanted to hear what the plan was, see if there's anything I can add to it.”

Well that answered Je'qi's question about whether or not he knew who she was. Not that she'd had that many doubts, the commander or former commander rather, Nailani wasn't the only one who kept making that kind of slip up, of Havoc squad was still going to be a pretty infamous face for any Imperial military, never mind former black-ops.

“I'm glad Trazah isn't here to make the inevitable testicle kicking joke at that.” Nailani muttered at the glass of water she'd switched for. She frowned. “Apologies, I didn't actually make introductions did I? Pierce I'll assume you have heard of Major Je'qi here by reputation, Je'qi...”

“Has seen his file.” She interrupted. “Mind if I join you for a bit?”

Nailani looked surprised. Probably since they hadn't really hung out together socially without Lana's presence before.“I have no objections, Pierce?”

He shrugged. “No problem here.”

“Great, this won't take long.” She reassured them as she sat down. “Actually was just wanting to ask you a couple of questions Nailani.”

“Ah, in that case I might need a minute. I'm slightly intoxicated at the moment as I'm sure you noticed, but there are force techniques I can use to sober up shortly.”

Je'qi waved a hand. “Don't bother, it's not a work question.”

“Oh.” She looked confused. “I suppose I won't then. But what is it?”

Je'qi sucked in a nervous breath. She hadn't been planning on having this conversation with an audience but since Pierce had history with Nailani she supposed it was okay. “I've heard that, well, you're a Sith...”

“Would have thought you'd have worked that one out for yourself without anyone telling you Major.” Pierce grinned.

Nailani actually rolled her eyes. “Don't be rude Pierce.”

He looked more amused than apologetic but ducked his head at Je'qi. “Alright, I'll be quiet.”

“Thanks.” She said sarcastically. “Okay, starting over. I was wanting to ask your, well your advice I guess on a couple of things. Since you're a Sith and from what I've heard you are or were in a relationship with someone… normal.”

The awkward pause stretched on for a good while before being broken by what sounded like Pierce choking on his drink. “Sorry m'lord.” He coughed again before bursting out into full laughter.

Nailani just gave him a scowl that looked way more like a pout to Je'qi while Je'qi wondered what in the galaxy she'd said that he found so amusing. “Really?” Nailani asked him. “Is that really necessary?”

“Sorry.” He repeated between wheezes. “Just, not how I'd have put it.”

“Am I missing something?” Je'qi began to suspect her whole plan was a very bad idea. But other than Lana herself she didn't really know any of the other Sith in the base well enough to go nosing about their personal lives. She wasn't sure that she'd want to either.

“Rather a lot of context, but nothing which is relevant I believe.” Nailani sighed as Pierce's laughter came to a close. “If you were asking am I involved with some one who isn't force sensitive? In which case the answer is yes.”

Maybe she should have gotten a bit more history on her from Lana before this. But it was hard to imagine how she could have explained such a sudden interest without Lana being curious as to her motives. And she didn't want to explain that to Lana, not now when things were finally working out for them. It wasn't doubts she had, it was just questions. “So I did hear right.”

“Yes, but I cant help but be interested in where or from who exactly you've been hearing about my personal life. Lana never seemed one for gossip to me.”

Pierce snorted. “You're joking right? This whole base won't stop talking about you and all the other “Outlanders”.”

Nailani's face fell. “Please tell me he's exaggerating.”

Je'qi shrugged. “Sorry to break it to you.”

“Typical.”

“Good load of the talk's more about Lord Beniko and the Major here than you though.” Pierce added. Je'qi wasn't sure if he genuinely thought he was being helpful or if he was just trying to annoy her. She decided on the later when he finished with “That'll be why she's wanting to know.”

“Oh come on, you've not even been here a whole day and you know?” Je'qi rubbed her forehead. She'd thought Lana and her had been doing a better job on keeping their relationship quiet than that. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by it or anything, but she was used to not being the kind who shouted about her personal life at the top of her lungs and Lana seemed to be happy with things that way too. She couldn't imagine Lana would be delighted they were apparently a popular topic of speculation.

She was glad Nailani wasn't laughing at her predicament but the concerned look on her face didn't fill her with confidence either. “You alright there?” She asked her.

Nailani bit her lip. “Pierce, would you mind giving the Major and myself a while alone?”

“Sure thing m'lord.” Je'qi waited in silence as he slid his way out of the booth and strolled over to the bar.

“Seriously, you're starting to worry me here.” She told Nailani.

“That wasn't my intent. But I have to admit I am more than a little concerned to hear so many know about the two of you. Being involved with a Sith isn't exactly safe at the best of times and we aren't exactly short on enemies. I suppose that was the sort of thing you wanted to discuss?”

“Well not that exactly but yeah sort of. You think people knowing about us is going to stir up trouble?” She'd expected some frowns and judgement in the case of talk of them spreading around but Nailani looked more worried than she'd have expected if that had been what she was referring to.

“It seems a distinct possibility. Perhaps I should have a word with Theron. He is in charge of monitoring the base's internal and external communications after all. Taking a few measure to curtail this gossip, or at least prevent it from spreading beyond the base might be wise. I have faith in our abilities to prevent infiltration within the Alliance but ill intent isn't necessary to make news such as this dangerous if it reaches the wrong people.”

Je'qi suddenly found herself wishing she'd gotten a drink herself before this conversation. “I'll talk to him myself thanks. But I appreciate the advice.” She sighed heavily. “I was expecting this to be stuff more like don't sit on her lightsaber and try not to roll out of bed in shock if her eyes glow when you're not expecting it but I do appreciate it.”

“You're welcome.” Nailani said, but beneath the red of her skin Je'qi swore she was blushing just a bit. For a Sith she really was bizarrely bashful. “I'm sure I can think of some more… every-day advice in a minute. But before we get on to that there a few more serious matters we should address.”

“Well that sounds ominous.” So much for her attempt at lightening the conversation.

Nailani nodded. "Before I say anything I should definitely say that about that context... Just so you're warned, I'm not the best person to ask about relationships and such. Not successful ones at any rate."

Je'qi had been beginning to get that impression. "Define unsuccessful in this case. Not lasting because of irreconcilable difference or dramatic break ups where the other party sends all your stuff to Raxus Prime to prove a point?"

"I was thinking more of a significantly increased risk of death but your later example sounds equally traumatising I suppose." Nailani pulled a face. She was a lot more expressive when tipsy. “I don't mean to discourage you, and I rather doubt that I could, given how the two of you are around each other.” She coughed awkwardly. “But I do feel I need to say it. It might be stating the obvious, but being involved with a Sith is very dangerous.” Je'qi noted that beneath her gloves her hands looked clenched. “Not that I mean that Lana is a danger to you. There are Sith who…. Well she isn't like that.”

“I never thought she was.” Now Je'qi definitely wanted a drink. It would probably be rude to ask if she could finish Nailani's abandoned whatever it was.

“Well that is good to hear.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that while being someone from outside the Empire who has seen much of the worst Sith are capable of, who doesn't know Sith particularly well as anything other than a foe on the battlefield may add some complications to you having a relationship with one, there are also perhaps some advantages.”

“No offence but you've kind of lost me there.” She meant well, Je'qi was sure of that. Also now sure that Nailani hadn't been exaggerating about how many issues she had with this stuff.

“Sorry. I just meant that despite the fact you began as enemies turned unlikely allies, perhaps the unique nature of your relationship will be of benefit in the end. I'm not discounting the difficulties your disparate loyalties may cause, but they might also make it easier for you to have a long term relationship on an equal footing.”

“So the fact that I got to grow up not calling people like her “my Lord” is a good thing.” Je'qi frowned. “You're right it does sound sort of obvious. But I do see what you're getting at. And I'm grateful for the reassurance.” At least she thought Nailani had intended to sound reassuring. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Nailani finished her water. “It is just my perspective. I don't know how helpful it will actually prove to be.” She shrugged slightly. “I would also say that from what I know of you as an individual it is difficult to imagine someone succeeding in using you against her.”

“Uh thanks?”

“Again, it isn't any trouble. And that's the serious part of talk over. If you have questions then feel free to ask and I shall answer as best as I am able.”

“Fantastic. Hold that thought.” Je'qi slid Nailani's drink over and downed it in a oner. She immediately regretted it afterwards as her throat and mouth felt like she'd been sucking something straight out of a ship's fuel pipe.

“Manadallian Narcolethe.” Nailani informed her with a head tilt.

It couldn't get any worse so she grabbed Pierce's glass and tried to wash the taste out of her mouth. It was a perfectly nice Correllian Red to her surprise, which helped a bit, but left her tongue with a serious case of whiplash. “That'll teach me to drink without asking.” She coughed at the burn in her throat. “Sorry, it's been a long day.”

“I'll drink to that.” Nailani agreed. “Or I would if I could.”

“I'll get another round.” Je'qi grinned as she hopped off her seat. “Got a preference?”

“I'll need another two glasses of water if I want any hope of being awake and functional by my preferred hour tomorrow. But I might be able to squeeze in a mug of net'ra gal first.”

“Sounds good. Then I get to ask all the annoying questions.” Je'qi smirked at Nailani's alarmed face. “Oh don't look like that. How bad can any of them be?”

“I might regret it but remind me to introduce you to a friend of mine when we find her. Then you'll see what a true master of deliberately bemusing Sith with ridiculous questions is capable of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologise to my own character and to anyone who read this for how bloody awkward that was. I swear the following ones won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think being so frozen stiff would prevent Je'qi putting her foot in her mouth.

“I never expected pirates to be punctual but I swear if they don't hurry up soon I'm going to turn into a twi-lek-sicle.”

Lana looked more amused and less sympathetic than Je'qi might have hoped for at her shivering. “Hemdil seems reliable, I'm sure he'll have the rest of the forces in position soon. Senya and Massaryl report they're nearly ready to begin the assault on the shield generator so we shouldn't be waiting long for them either.”

“I'm sure my frozen corpse will appreciate that.” Je'qi grumbled. A thunderous crack from somewhere in the ice wall of their little alcove made her jump high enough to stop twitching for a moment.

Lana hissed something under her breath in annoyance and went back to staring out her macrobinoculars at the bunker in the distance. She didn't seem concerned about the apparent shifting in the ice which meant in Je'qi's admittedly still rather limited experience of strange noises and movement around Sith, that she'd probably caused it. Kark.

The atmosphere in their hidey-hole had gotten even colder, if that was possible. Lana's control was impressive, but it wasn't perfect. Still, whenever she lost grip of it there was usually a reason behind it. Je'qi thought she had this one figured out when she remembered that other than the small raids they'd ran to gather supplies for Hemdril's buddies this was the first real time she'd be seeing combat since the battle for Asylum. Since the control spar. Lana had been uneasy about Je'qi getting in harms way since the carbonite and her near miss up there probably hadn't reassured her. Between that and her awful word choice…

Working out the reason for Lana's sudden drop in mood was one thing, working out what to do about it was another. Even with all the layers of cold-weather gear on top of Lana's usual armour Je'qi could see the tension in her shoulders. But they were on a mission. Lana would be the first to agree with Je'qi that there was a time and place for dealing with stuff like this and that it was when the job was safely over. At least she would have before the carbonite. She had back on Ziost. Lana had brushed off every attempt Je'qi made to talk to her, desperate to focus on the Emperor. They'd never gotten another chance to talk between then and Je'qi's capture. Je'qi didn't hold any of that against Lana, her willingness to put the mission goals above herself was something she'd always admired about her, even when they didn't agree on acceptable methods to achieve those goals. But she did have to wonder if Lana had held any regrets about it during those long five years.

Something they should maybe find the time to talk about more. As for herself, Je'qi knew that if they went into battle and something happened to either one of them she'd hate to think she'd let this go unaddressed. Not that anything would happen, they had an excellent grasp of the bunker's security and forces and when their allies finally got their asses ready they'd have a serious numbers advantage to compensate for the pirates' lack of training and discipline, not to mention any surprises Zakuul might throw at them. But it was always a possibility.

“Sorry. That was, well that wasn't the best joke I could have made.” Lana didn't reply, but she didn't shrug Je'qi's hand away either when she reached for her. Encouraged she wrapped her arms around Lana's back and rested her chin on Lana's shoulder. The layers of gear and extra inches Lana had on her height wise didn't make it the easiest position, but a little neck strain was totally worth reminding Lana she was present and safe. For the moment at least.

“It wasn't.” Lana agreed, relaxing a little with the heavy sigh that followed. She didn't say anything else but Je'qi figured she was forgiven when she reached for one of Je'qi's hands and held it tight.

The quiet that followed was comfortable, nearly as comfy as the heat radiating off Lana. “Is it just me or are you warmer than usual?” Je'qi asked as she snuggled closer. If she'd realised her girlfriend or partner or whatever exactly they were was capable of acting as a portable heater she'd have been cuddling more and moaning less.

“Raising my body temperature is a fairly simple exercise with the force. A handy little trick on planets like this.”

“No kidding. Explains why Senya and Massaryl are taking their sweet time if they can pull this off too.”

Lana laughed. “I'll happily list all the ways I consider being Sith superior to the Jedi or Knight path but yes, they can do this too.”

“Think they'd object to me hanging off them like a mynock on a power cable though.” Picturing their expressions if she asked was pretty funny though. “So it's just me freezing my lekku off. Now I feel better about whining.”

“You haven't been that bad considering.”

“Hmm you should have heard me the other times I visited this ice-cube. First was the worst, a couple of weeks of trekking all over the mountains and starship graveyard. Had fun with the choice of leaving Forex out of the shelter and having to chip ice off him in the morning or letting him in the shelter and trying to get him to stop suggesting squad sing-a-longs to boost morale.”

Lana spluttered at the image. She hadn't met Forex but the idea of a near 300kg war droid belting out a jaunty tune would be funny to anyone in Je'qi's opinion, even if they didn't have the pleasure of witnessing the unique flair Forex brought to it. “I can guess which option you chose.” She teased.

“Are you calling me a softy Beniko?” Je'qi enquired with mock annoyance in her voice.

“When it comes to your team Major? Never.” Lana replied with perfect sincerity. She shook her head. “Regardless of the importance of your work with the Umbra encryptor it sounds as though you had more fun than I did last time I was here. Not surprising given the circumstances of my last visit.”

“Why, what was going on?” She'd not actually heard many stories about Lana's work before becoming Arkous' advisor and was very curious.

“The Treaty of Coruscant was in the process of being negotiated. It was a tense time, as I'm sure you remember.”

That was an understatement. She certainly remembered the bitterness and despair after the terms of the Treaty were made public, specifically those stating Republic forces would end any fighting and prepare to immediately depart Balmorra. Leaving it for the Empire. Something that felt weird to think about now. “I didn't think the recovery efforts here really started until after the Treaty. Isn't that gap between the battle and work beginning how the pirates infested this rock so badly?”

“Between the obscurity and hostile environment to discourage visitors it was already a popular destination for Pirates before all the wreckage.” That wasn't an answer. Lana turned round so that they were facing and rested her own hands on Je'qi's hips. “You're uneasy with this conversation.”

Well she was. And she knew Lana could sense that that was the case. Still made her want to grit her teeth though. “I am.” Je'qi admitted. “But I've also got to admit it feels sort of weird when you tell me stuff like that. Not the fact that you know... That's kind of handy I guess.”

“The way I said it then?” She frowned slightly at Je'qi's nod. “I didn't realise. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Thanks. And yeah, I guess reminders that we started out on different sides do feel strange.” She let go off Lana's waist to catch her cheek in a gloved hand. The padded thing looked sort of ridiculous next to Lana's angular face. “But I want to know more about you so I'll happily take those little jolts. Better them than pretending.”

Lana's breath fogged the air between them as she looked at her. “I am very glad to hear that. I know you've already seen plenty of moments you wouldn't consider my finest...”

Je'qi knew which ones she was talking about. Theron on Rishi, Master Surro, the Sun Generator. Despite the fact Je'qi had disagreed with Lana's actions or advice then she didn't know if she'd look at them like that. “I don't know about that. But I know that as I said, I'd rather accept this stuff than ignore it. Lying to myself about the person I'm in love with takes a lot of energy after all and we've got a galaxy to save.”

It might just have been how close they were but Je'qi could have sworn she felt the moment Lana realised what she'd said. Not that she jumped or gasped out of suprise or anything, but there was a flicker of something. “I...” The holocom beep made them both startle. “Why are we always interrupted?” Lana practically growled.

She didn't seem to expect an answer as she stepped back and greeted whoever was calling. The Arcona Hemdil informed them that the attack on the bunker's defences would begin presently and that he would meet them there himself. “We're on our way.” Lana said.

“I think the force or something's just messing with us at this point.” Je'qi mused as she shouldered her assault cannon.

“Let's hope it's more on our side in the coming battle then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forex is trouble.

Returning to Coruscant had felt so bizarre. She'd almost walked straight into Garza's old office out of habit. At least Forex hadn't changed. His enthusiasm at seeing her again had only been matched by his stubborn denial of her claims that she'd been a genuine prisoner of Zakuul for half a decade and that her disappearance wasn't part of a brilliant cover. She'd only given up on spending the whole ride back to Odessson arguing the point because she'd realised she needed to try and prepare him for a base full of Sith and Imperials running around free.

By the time the shuttle broke Odesson's atmosphere she was considering throttling herself with her own lekku. “I lost count of how many times I told him there is no cunning plan to ambush, betray or annihilate in the name of freedom any of the Imperial forces here. They are genuine allies Forex. _Genuine_.”

“You could have just let him believe it a ruse if it reassured him.” Lana pointed out from the bed where she'd been reading as Je'qi paced. “As long as he doesn't take it into his verbobrain to begin with the inevitable treachery ahead of your orders, it really doesn't make much of a difference why he believes we're working together.”

“I'm not really keen to lie to him though.” Je'qi sat down at the end of the bed with a groan. Finding Yuun had been a delight but Forex was turning into a headache. One she'd missed, but still a headache.

“Are you more eager to continue the same argument with him tomorrow?”

“Ugh, don't joke. I only got free of him to come sleep because Oggurobb and his techs couldn't hold back the drool any longer and were begging Forex to let them examine him.”

“There goes the lab's productivity for the next week.” Lana mused. “Still, that might keep Forex occupied long enough for him to get used to our presence here.”

“We can only hope.”

 

Hoping turned out to be a pretty awful plan. Aygo had been pretty amused with the droids antics at first, along with the rest of the Republic personnel. Eventually however the novelty of Forex cornering terrified Imperials and lecturing them on the glory of the Republic and the grisly fates that awaited those who dared to oppress it wore off. His patience finally snapped when the droid's attempts to halt “suspicious activity” landed half a squad playing on-duty Sabaac in the med-bay. The only reason no one had been hurt worse was thanks to Forex's aim to capture for interrogation, not kill.

“He may be a war hero Major, but he's also a menace.” The Admiral looked about ready to start tearing his own fur out. “His intimidation might have dropped the number of reports of Imperial insubordination but he's also played havoc with any chance we have to get these forces to work together as a team.”

“I'll talk to him.” Je'qi promised. She'd been away from the base for a few days for another recruitment mission on Yavin IV and had barely stepped off the shuttle before Aygo found her and launched into his list of complaints about Forex's behaviour. Maybe she should have brought Forex with her but the techs would have complained and neither putting Forex and Nox in the same room or approaching an Imperial expedition with him had seemed a good idea at the time.

That had satisfied the Admiral and left her with the job of hunting down her former squad member. Theron unhelpfully suggested that attaching a tracker of some kind to Forex might be a good idea, before finally telling her that in the meantime he was in the Force enclave for some reason.

 

 

She found him looking remarkably sheepish for a droid while Master Massaryl lectured him and some young kid in Jedi robes on the value of trust. “Assuring our allies of our good intentions means little if each of us isn't willing to back up the sentiment with our actions.” She was telling the pair as Je'qi marched in.

“Do I even want to know?” Je'qi asked as she eyed them. The togruta girl obviously recognised her as she flushed a deeper purple and stuttered out a greeting.

“It's good to see you've returned from your mission Je'qi.” The Jedi smiled. “I hope it went well and Darth Sareel's old crew member shall be joining us?”

Je'qi frowned slightly at Forex's suspicious silence. “It was alright. Yavin's still creepy, I think I saw a ghost and the archaeologist might actually be the cheeriest Imp or ex-Imp I've ever met. And that's saying something. But what happened here?”

“I was just reminding Aali and Forex here about the standards of behaviour we expect from them.” She nodded at the kid. “You can return to you duties for now Aali. But please do come join me for evening meditations.”

The kid nodded and bolted out of the enclave so fast Je'qi suspected she was using the force to help her move. Massaryl shook her head slightly before turning back to Je'qi. “She lost her Master in the continued fighting with the Empire after Zakuul invaded. A terrible waste.” The Jedi's usual calm fluttered for a moment. “I can only thank the force and be impressed by her skill that she found her way to us. Her talents with the force enhance her abilities when it comes to technology so she's been working in the labs where I believe she struck up a friendship with Forex here.”

“I assure you Master Jedi that Padawan's Aali's motives were only of the highest calibre regarding our collaboration. Our only intention was the continued safety of the brave people of the Republic serving in this base.”

“I don't doubt either of your intentions Forex, it's the methods that bother me.” Massaryl sighed. “I discovered they were planting various surveillance devices in the quarters of a number of Sith and Imperials.”

“You've got to be kidding me.” Je'qi scowled at Forex. “Bugging the base? I mean even if we wanted that, which we don't, you don't think we would have got someone other than a kid involved. Like I don't know, the former SIS agent or someone?”

“The former Agent Shan seemed extremely unenthusiastic at my initial proposal which led me to believe he had no real intention of acting on it.” Forex's vocabulator mimicked a heavy sigh. “I suspect such lack of vigilance is why the Strategic Information Services was forced to relieve him of duty.”

Massaryl crossed her arms.“I wouldn't let Theron hear you say you think he was fired rather than quit himself.”

“I shall keep that in mind Master Jedi.” If it was possible for a droid packed with enough fire-power to take on half an army to fidget like a child, then Forex was doing it right then. Apparently he was more intimidated by the Jedi than by her.

“Thanks for handling this Massaryl. I'll take it from here.”

“It was no trouble.” Je'qi watched the Jedi glide off to talk to one of the Voss recuits before turning to glare at Forex.

“You're coming with me Forex.” She strode out of the enclave and down the corridors without turning to see if he was following. Eventually she found a quiet corner. “I understand that this whole situation is a big change for you.” She began. “But a stunt like that could compromise everything we're working for here.”

“I only meant...”

Je'qi put her hand up. “Save it. I've just spent the last few days getting chased by Massassi twice my height so my patience is really thin right now. Forex I know how brilliant you are at your job and I am really glad you're here. But if you don't trust me when I tell you that you can trust the Alliance then we're going to have a problem.”

He apologized for it seeming like he doubted her judgement and promised to be on his best behaviour from then on. He even apologized to the people he'd put in the med-bay, though Je'qi wasn't sure they'd have thanked her for it. Aygo seemed happy and things seemed to go back to whatever counted for normality in the Alliance base for a while.

 

 

“Do you have a moment?” Lana leaned against the console Je'qi was working on. “I need a word with you. In private.”

“Uh sure.” She closed down the requisition form she'd been staring at. “Can't do anything more on those supplies for Chec's Doctor friend until the lab gets back to me on the cell culture growth estimates anyway.”

“Shouldn't she be handling that herself?” Lana asked as she began to walk away.

“You'd think, but she claims it's more important for her to supervise SCORPIO's work on the Gravestone.” Honestly Je'qi was beginning to suspect the Chiss just hated any kind of paperwork. “I'd argue but all their tinkering up there just goes over my head and she's real good at throwing the technical terms at you till you nod and leave her alone.”

“That does sound like her. If it's any consolation you're not the only one she does that to. Trying to keep any sort of track or account of her activities frustrated my staff back when I was Minister of Intelligence.”

“Weren't you her boss?” Je'qi frowned as she heard a clank behind her but the corridor looked empty expect for Miot and a dazed looking Sith.

Lana didn't seem to have noticed the noise. “Technically she remained independent from the rest of Sith Intelligence to better advise. But the truth involves an extremely complicated story that I'm not sure even I got the full uncensored version of. The end result appears to be an agent with a rather quiet resentment of anyone attempting to give her direct orders.”

She was certain she hadn’t imagined that skittering sound. “So next time I should try and make it more of a request?”

Lana snorted as she tapped away at the hangar elevator's keypad. “Oh no, then she might just ignore it all together. You need to present all your reasoning and logic for the decision or instruction for her so that she'll actually agree with you the job needs to be done.” She flashed Je'qi a smile. “Dealing with her isn't exactly like being in the army I'll admit.”

“Hm I don't know about that. Coming up with an essay for everything I want her to do can't be much worse than trying to stop Vik running an arms dealing business out of the Thunderclap.”

“True. From what you've said I'm amazed General Garza was willing to even consider him for Havoc squad.”

“You're telling me.” Je'qi squinted in the sunlight as they stepped outside. The base was growing on her pretty quickly but being underground for so much of the day still felt weird. The Hangar at least had a nice breeze through it and some natural sunlight. She wasn't sure how those who practically lived in the War Room coped. “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Lana just raised a finger to her lips and beckoned Je'qi to continue following. Curious, Je'qi let her lead the way along to the parked ship and off to a quiet area by the side. “Just bear with me.” Lana requested.

“Oookay.” Je'qi watched but whatever Lana had been planning didn't seem to be happening.

Lana raised an eyebrow.“More patient than I gave him credit for.” She said as she unclipped her lightsaber.

“Halt in the name of the Galactic Republic!” Forex's voice blared out of nowhere, startling Je'qi so bad she nearly slipped off the cliff edge. She might have if Lana's arm hadn't reached out to stop her. The droid slowly appeared as he scuttled up the side of the cliff and onto the plateau, with all his weaponry out and aimed at Lana who seemed extremely unconcerned. “I knew you would reveal your nefarious scheme eventually Sith. Step away from the Major.”

Je'qi stared at him and slowly turned to Lana. “Please tell me this is just a bad dream from too much Bantha cheese and that I'm about to wake up to get thwacked with a pillow by you for rolling around too much.”

“I'm afraid not.” She had her stern Sith face on but there was a tiny smile lurking beneath it if Je'qi knew her.

“Forex stand down.”

“But Major!”

“Do it.” She shook her head as he lowered his weapons. “I thought we'd settled this.”

“Well yes, you made the subject of appropriate behaviour around Imperial forces perfectly clear Major. But given the unique circumstances around your contact with the Sith Lord Beniko I deemed additional measures necessary.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning he's heard about our relationship and believes it's some sort of ploy.” Lana translated. “I'd estimate he heard about three days ago as that's how long he's been following me around. It started relatively subtle, hence me not saying anything. But it's becoming irritating so I thought I'd force the issue.”

“Lana's correct isn't she?” Je'qi asked. Her shred of hope that there was a reasonable explanation was vaporized by Forex's sulky reply.

“The Sith has the essentials correct Major.”

“The Sith has a name and Lana is not… Well not doing whatever you think she's doing. Remember what I said about trusting my judgement? That goes triple in her case.”

“Understood Major.”

“I think I'll get back to work and leave the two of you to sort this out between you. I'll see you later love. Forex.” She acknowledged the droid and left. Leaving Je'qi to try and work out if his vaunted shields and plating were thick enough to prevent the idea of a friendly Sith ever getting through.


End file.
